


Что значит любовь

by Theonya



Category: Loveless
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Development, Character Study, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, First Time, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Twincest, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonya/pseuds/Theonya
Summary: Что такое победа в поединке - он знал. Победа в видеоигре, чувство торжества, когда вы лучшие на потоке, когда довольна Нагиса. Когда ты все знаешь, видишь ошибки противника - это уже победа. Это уверенность и прямота.А что такое... Любовь?"Потому что они любят друг друга"Это, черт возьми, как?
Relationships: Sagan Natsuo/Sagan Youji
Kudos: 1





	1. Любовь вне боевой пары

Боевая система с треском лопнула, обдавая проигравших соперников ливнем стеклянных брызг. Мальчишки-Зеро насмешливо смотрели на парочку — Жертва жалко обвисла на руках у потерянного Бойца, и даже почти не отпускали комментариев: и так было видно, насколько они превосходили в силе.  
— Пфф, даром, что вы взрослые и безухие, мы все равно лучше вас!  
— Система, — хрипло отозвался Боец, поправляя очки и перехватывая девушку крепче, — это еще не вся жизнь, мальчик.  
— Ну да, отговорка в духе «я выбрал семью, а не карьеру». Пока, неудачники! — Нацуо помахал им вслед рукой и пощелкал пальцами у задумавшегося Йоджи.  
— Слушай, а почему семью выбрать хуже, чем карьеру? — спросил светловолосый Ноль.  
— Эмм, ну… — теперь была очередь Нацуо задуматься. — Это типа все могут, а карьеру — нет.  
— А почему вообще они это делают?  
— Понятия не имею.  
Зазвенел мобильник.  
— Да, справились! Все в порядке! А почему люди создают семью? Да? А как это? А чойта? А как этим заниматься? — жизнерадостно завалил «маму» вопросами Боец.  
В трубке послышался раздраженный голос Нагисы — без четкости, но с неразборчивой громкостью, долетевшей даже до Жертвы.  
— Ладно, я пошутил! Хорошо, пока.  
В принципе, Йоджи слышал всё и по Связи: они никогда не закрывали друг от друга канал полностью. Незачем — мысли сходятся, они почти всегда вместе, как две части чего-то неделимого, да и победить так — легче. Но что такое победа?  
Что такое победа в поединке — он знал. Победа в видеоигре, чувство торжества, когда вы лучшие на потоке, когда довольна Нагиса. Когда ты все знаешь, видишь ошибки противника — это уже победа. Это уверенность и прямота.  
А что такое… Любовь?  
«Потому что они любят друг друга»  
Это, черт возьми, как?  
«Как будто между ними Связь, как у вас, но своя Система, в которой не нужно драться. Она не боевая, но тоже волшебная. Потому что у них — любовь, которая и творит всё сама».  
Вот что это такое?  
Нагиса сказала, что это глупости, и чтобы не забивали голову себе — «я создала вас не для того, идиоты! Не для глупой любви, а чтоб вы были лучше всех!». Но они и так лучше всех, и всегда были. Их поражения можно пересчитать по пальцам.  
Мда, после побега старушек-Зеро стало как-то злее.  
Нацуо встрепал его волосы:  
— Не думай о плохом. Главное — мы друг у друга есть.  
Чужие ушки отозвались податливой бархатистостью.  
— Люблю, когда ты меня гладишь.  
— И я тебя люблю.  
«Но что ты имеешь в виду, Нацуо?.. Что такое любить? Что такое любовь? С чем её едят?»  
— Я… Не знаю, но если я так говорю тебе, значит, это правда.  
«Ты веришь в силу слов, потому что ты Боец, Нацуо»  
— Потому что у моих слов есть сила над другими. Но беру я её у тебя. Я беру твое волшебство и облачаю его в форму слов. Ты и сам знаешь это.  
«Я…»  
Он чувствовал, что не может подвергнуть это сомнению. Не может высказать это тому, кто настолько верит.  
— Ты стал… Более закрытым. Что случилось, Йоджи?  
— Я… — прижался он к плечу того, кого точно может назвать другом и самым дорогим, что есть у него в жизни. — Мне нужно подумать, Нацуо. Все в порядке, нужно просто обдумать всё.  
Боец улыбнулся и обнял его и второй рукой.  
В картине мира Нацуо всё предельно ясно: он воспринимает мир наощупь, практически. Может, это потому, что у него один глаз не слишком-то хорошо видит, а в глубоком детстве, может, не видели и оба, Йоджи не знает наверняка. Бойцу приходилось больше доверять слуху и рукам, да и сейчас все еще непривычно видеть разноцветные дни вокруг. В картине мира Йоджи — черная дыра. Почти как звездное небо системы Агацумы: бездонный космос, мозг выдает эпитет «холодный», но Йоджи не знает, что такое холод. Не понимает до конца. Жертва не поймет, пока не прочувствует на себе: он доверяет глазам и оковам, это более привычный для него способ взаимодействия.

После того, как они в очередной раз победили, он почему-то задумывается все чаще. Он даже пытается читать в Интернете какие-то глупые статьи, в библиотеке попадаются журналы и книги. Тема очень обширная, такую не проглотишь за пару дней, как какую-то узкую и поверхностную специализацию типа «как вкрутить новую лампочку». Такое впечатление, что люди и сами не понимают, что заставляет их тянуться к подобному чувству. Они не понимают и того, как на них воздействует это ощущение: на кого-то — положительно, на кого-то — не очень, опять же — фактор взаимности, зависящий от множества подфакторов, начиная от внешней привлекательности, заканчивая непонятными мифическими чертами характера или тягой к каким-то элементам в образе…  
Физическая часть, между прочим, казалась ему куда проще.  
«Это потому, что ты парень!» — ответили на форуме со смеющимся смайликом. Значит, еще и гендерная дифференциация вопроса? Мужчины с Марса, женщины с Венеры? Откуда вы вообще взяли эти странности? Кошмар, слишком много всего, зачем он вообще об этом задумался, и почему это не может его отпустить?  
Вопросы, на которые нет ответов, не привлекали Йоджи. А вот вопросы, ответы на которые можно найти…  
— Ты стал закрываться от меня все чаще, — тягуче жалуется Нацуо, а он не хочет признаваться в том, что гложет уже несколько дней:  
— Мне просто нужно кое о чем подумать.  
— Давай подумаем вместе?  
— Это… Личное.  
Нацуо сникает, вздыхает и хочет уйти. Лицо грустное, и парень ощущает некоторую неловкость и пустоту, не понимая — его личные чувства, чужие отголоски или это общее. Неприятно.  
— Ну же, не обижайся, — улыбается Йоджи и притягивает его за руку к себе. — Я хочу разобраться в вопросе, и ты мне помешаешь, если будешь читать меня всегда-всегда. Разберусь — и буду полностью твой, как обычно.  
— Точно?  
Нацуо доверчивый. Никто и никогда бы не подумал о нем так, но для Йоджи он именно доверчивый и наивный, и его не терзает подобная мыслительная ерунда. Он устойчивый и стабильный, хотя и довольно спонтанный, хаотичный, если не знать его достаточно хорошо. Его Боец — лучший, и… Почему-то Йоджи думал, что, если бы открыть вот эту дверь, отделяющую его от понятия «любви», можно стать идеальной Жертвой. Понять механизм — первая ступень к тому, чтобы научиться его разрушать, а многие пары как раз пропитаны этим всем, как те коржи ромом в торте, за который Нагиса ругалась.  
— Точно, — мурлычет Йоджи, обнимаясь. — Давай в приставку порубимся?  
Нацуо нравятся обычные житейские удовольствия. Что-то новое съесть или выпить, куда-то сходить, подраться, пообниматься: Нацуо довольно прост и надежен. Он очень дорог своей Жертве, которому вечно попадает вожжа под собачий беспокойный хвост и «надо что-то делать!».  
Он двигает ушками, в недоумении вскидывая бровь, сжимая джойстик в руках.  
— Ты же хотел, да?  
И беспокойный светловолосый ушастик плюхается возле, отдаваясь ощущению теплоты и поддерживая компанию.

— Рицка, что такое любовь? — невинно спрашивает он у мальчишки, и тот краснеет, кажется, до кончиков ушек.  
— Я… Да как… Я… — задыхается словами брюнет, пытаясь что-то собрать воедино, и на помощь приходит хозяин квартиры:  
— Это когда ты сделаешь для него все, что он захочет, например.  
— В постели? — ехидно протягивает Нацуо, накручивая локон на палец.  
Рицка приходит в себя, выпаливая «Нет!», Соби отворачивается обратно к мольберту и усмехается.  
— Вот как ты понимаешь, что любишь Соби?  
Фиолетовые глаза округляются.  
— Я не…  
— Я тебе не нужен?.. — интонация туманного голоса художника неуловимо меняется, но так, что и Нули понимают: играет. Только Рицка принимает все за чистую монету:  
— Конечно, нужен!  
— Тогда… Ты не хочешь м…  
— Молчи! — кратко бросает возмущенный подросток. — Любовь — это не так, Йоджи-кун, любовь — это вообще другое.  
— Но держать в объятиях какую-нибудь девушку, типа вашей Шинономе-сенсея, это тоже любовь! — смеется Нацуо. Соби хмурится, припоминая тот случай, когда он едва успел остановить их.  
— Любовь — это прежде всего образ мышления, — становится серьезным брюнет. — Это не то, когда ты кого-то х… хочешь или нет. Это что-то такое большое, всеобъемлющее, как жизнь, как весь мир. Как солнце. Любовь — это живой интерес ко всему, что окружает тебя, принятие и позволение этому всему быть самому по себе, а не только объектом твоих желаний.  
— Ты действительно воспринимаешь так своего Бойца? — ахает младший Боец. — Я вот почти ни слова не понял!  
— Это с точки зрения философии и психологии, я просто собрал это воедино и попытался объяснить простыми словами, — снова смущается Рицка, закрываясь от всех журналом. Соби откладывает кисть и снимает перчатки, вытирает руки о полотенце.  
— А если говорить об обычной жизни?  
— Любовь очень разнообразна, ребята, — выглядывает из-за журнала мальчишка. — Ты либо чувствуешь её, либо нет. Ты можешь чувствовать её не только к тому, с кем хочется поцелуев, но и ко всем остальным: мы любим и родителей, и друзей, и кошечек с собачками…  
Нацуо хочет что-то спошлить про отдельные жанры на тематических сайтах, но чувствует серьезный настрой Йоджи и сдерживается.  
— Но как ты понимаешь, что это именно это чувство, и ничто иное?  
— А я не понимаю, — виновато улыбается Рицка. — Я знаю, что это во мне есть, да и было во мне, даже когда я был настоящим собой… Я просто люблю этот мир, вот и все. И хочу справедливости для всех и каждого.  
— Это совсем другое, — продолжает Соби, подобравшись поближе к нему, обнимая за плечи. — Рицка прав: оно либо есть, либо его нет, однако — оно есть у всех, в отличие от боевой магии Систем. Оно может лежать на поверхности, как у маленьких детей, что наслаждаются каждой зеленой травинкой, так и быть запрятано за злыми глазами трудоголика, который не умеет любить ничего другого, кроме работы. Мы можем приложить это ощущение к разным людям, но суть останется неизменной.  
Нацуо чувствует, как Йоджи разочарованно вздыхает внутри, и наблюдает непонимающую, но вежливую улыбку на его губах. Рицка заливается легким румянцем, когда Боец обнимает уже со спины, положив голову на его плечо.  
В их парах ощущается какое-то противодействие, даже когда они не сражаются.  
— Вообще, ребят, вам не пора идти? — улыбается Соби, сверля их тяжелым взглядом.  
— Да, надо бы к Наги-сан закончить еще, — непринужденно скалится Нацуо, утаскивая Жертву за руку. В закрывающейся двери он видит, как губы блондина едва касаются места под ухом, и Рицка даже на вид — слишком красивый, горячий настолько, что плавится воздух, и тем более, настолько, что Йоджи тоже хочется ощутить нечто подобное, и неважно, в какой из ролей. Он немного прикрывается от собственного Бойца, однако и того захлестывает волной:  
— Красиво, да?  
Он кивает, и Нацуо сплетает их пальцы, легко касаясь губами его человеческого уха:  
— Только я не понимаю, что они в этом находят…  
Йоджи хихикает, треплет его челку и вдруг понимает, что взял путеводную нить к решению собственной задачи.

Если ты не знаешь, в чем дело, и даже не понимаешь, как что-либо понять, у тебя есть два выхода: сдаться или продолжить биться, прочувствовать на собственной шкуре. Сдаваться он не привык: слишком легко, неинтересно. А вот пережить…  
«Начнем с той стороны, которую я хоть немного понимаю», — подумал он и зарегистрировался на сайте знакомств, который посоветовали на форуме. Физическая часть вопроса казалась куда более легкой. Если люди занимаются этим всем, значит, в этом точно что-то есть. Если им не жалко терять такие пушистые и красивые ушки — тем более. Может, там есть момент магии? Действительно как в боевой системе, но такое — маленькое, повседневное волшебство, доступное даже без каких-либо способностей.  
Ясное дело, что это обязано быть слабее. Он не хотел бы терять ушки с хвостиком, они ему так нравятся…  
От Нацуо он закрыл эту часть своих исследований, но другие оставались доступными по связи, разве что Бойцу они были совершенно неинтересны.  
«Вот у кого не было бы никаких проблем с любовью», — хмыкает про себя Жертва.  
В сети обсуждалось множество подходов к этому чувству. Для мужчин они были однозначны: «Путь к женщине — подарки, романтика, поцелуи». Для женщин они были противоречивы: «будь самой собой» и одновременно «будь самой лучшей для Него». В целом Йоджи понял одно: и подходя осознанно к этой теме, и подходя неосознанно — можно ошибиться, и ошибиться сильно. Это было часто, это было глупо. Он в очередной раз возрадовался тому, что за него выбор сделали: Нацуо был для него подобран, похожие по уровню силы, они получили одно и то же воспитание, обучение, физические блага. Прочим же приходилось — мучиться — другого слова для того, чтобы обозначить все эти бесполезные метания, он не смог подобрать.  
«Привет, ты красавица, почему пол перепутала?» — первое письмо было очень глупым.  
«Я мужчина», — кратко ответил он, кидая в черный список.  
После энного количества подобных сообщений он вздохнул и понял: нужно что-то сделать с фотографией, что-то с волосами. Вот почему он такой маленький еще? Почему не как Агацума — такой высокий, что люди оглядываются, с размахом плеч, что даже со спины его не принять за девчонку? Вот ему хоть до пят волосы расти, он уже мужчина, и этого не изменить.  
Взрослый Боец чуть не поперхнулся сигаретой.  
— Зачем тебе резать волосы?  
— Я хочу выглядеть мужественным!  
— Совсем того? Ты потом будешь…  
— Мне нужно сейчас!  
Он вздохнул.  
— Взрослым стать ты и так успеешь. Тебе даже надоест.  
— Тогда сделай так, чтобы я выглядел взрослее…  
С помощью удивленного Рицки они подобрали нужный ракурс, Йоджи сменил фотографию, и девушки наконец начали писать и отвечать ему.  
«Сколько ты возьмешь за то, чтобы быть моим парнем, когда я встречусь с бывшими одноклассниками?»  
«Ты такой хорошенький, случайно не модель?»  
«Зачем тебе тут сидеть, ты и так найдешь себе кого-нибудь!»  
«Да это розыгрыш, ты фэйк, мальчишка, у которого ты взял фотку, тебя побьет, а ты наверняка жирны….»  
Он не надеялся найти кого-то слишком быстро, а такие письма еще больше отвращали его от поисков. Были и нормальные девушки, но, когда они понимали, что он не совсем понимает, чего хочет, они отставали сами: с обидами или бескровно. Он не смотрел на внешность, они для него были какими-то одинаково красивыми, если не были откровенно страшными, но он понимал, что для его целей не подходит серьезность девушки, но и прямо-таки легкомысленность — тоже не подходит. Он хотел себе любви: но не навсегда, так, попробовать, укусить и оставить без глубоких душевных ран для кого-либо. Это все-таки не Система и не битвы, тут цели совершенно в другом: непривычные, мирно-исследовательские.  
«Любовь — это глупо, давай сделаем это!»  
Он недоумевал, когда кто-то с порога отвечал на его «Я хочу попробовать любовь…» в описании профиля именно так. Разве так приносит кому-то удовольствие? Прям сразу «это»? Ему нравилось общаться с ними, но он поставил себе временной лимит: несколько дней, больше тратить на этот вопрос было бесполезно.  
«А что такое «любовь»?» — говорила ему другая группа и пыталась переубедить \ убедить в своих взглядах, которые он уже где-то видел и читал.  
«Привет. А почему хочешь попробовать?» — написала ему на третий день какая-то девушка.  
«Потому что не понимаю, что это».  
«Почему?»  
«Почему «любовь» или почему хочу?»  
«И то, и другое…»  
И завертелось.  
Девушка была самой обыкновенной — немного полновата, правда, но приятная в общении. Любопытная почти как он, она рассказывала ему о том, как и сама видит данное чувство, какие его грани понимает.  
— Это здорово, что ты исследователь, — говорила она, и его тешило то, что хоть кто-то понимает.  
Она интересовалась многим — почти всем, что творилось вокруг неё.  
— Мне нужно развеяться, — смеялась она, когда он спросил — а она-то почему тут?  
— Ты хочешь партнера по жизни?  
— Я хочу познавать грани человеческих отношений, не просто любого партнера.  
— Слушай, а давай… Встретимся? — предложил он.  
— Зачем именно?  
— Я хочу попробовать с кем-то встретиться, я не знаю, зачем. Но я буду стараться, чтобы тебе понравилось.  
Голос у неё оказался приятным. Не высокий и не низкий, обманчивый тембр. Богатые интонации. Хороший словарный запас. Она где-то уже работала, он, правда, не понимал, как совмещать это со школой, она ведь говорила, что они по сути одногодки, потому отвечала на сообщения с каким-то временным размахом, но его не задевало: он и сам был занят учебой, тренировками и учебными битвами.  
Наконец они назначили дату. Он думал, как бы обмануть Нацуо, чтобы уйти одному, но тот обиделся, кажется, читая по отголоскам что-то нехорошее для себя.  
— Извини.  
— Меня не нужно обманывать, чтобы делать то, что хочешь только ты, Йоджи, — бросил тот, натягивая наушники и включая приставку. — Ты мог бы просто сказать мне, что хочешь побыть один. Я больше не читаю твои мысли.  
— Я…  
— Иди отсюда, — огрызнулся тот, и Жертва, стиснув зубы, отправил по связи что-то совсем неприятное напоследок, хлопнув дверью и не замечая, что после этого Боец завалился набок и обнял свои колени, не обращая внимания на начавшуюся игру.

— Привет, — впервые улыбнулся он в реальности для той девушки, которая согласилась помочь ему в исследованиях. — Как ты? Куда пойдем?  
Она улыбается в ответ, пожимает плечами.  
— Идем вперед.  
Слово за слово, и он понимает, что с некоторыми людьми не так уж важно, где вы находитесь — в Сети или в реальности, потому что оба могут найти темы для разговоров, обоим легко и приятно.  
По ходу дела они берутся за руки, она теребит подвитые на концах пряди, они идут везде, куда глаза глядят: зоопарк, парк развлечений, и ему необычно, ведь хоть он и был здесь с другими людьми, с ней каким-то образом иначе. Он не может отвести от неё глаз, и она кажется самым чудесным, в данный момент неважны ни Система, ни битвы. Боец? Жертва? Кто это?  
Вечереет. Он думает, что же делать дальше, а она, кажется, уже решилась:  
— Может… В отель?  
Его глаза шокированно расширяются.  
— Исследуем немного другие вещи… Скажем так, ты же хотел бы перейти к практике?  
— Это…  
— Не обязательно секс, хотя всё возможно.  
Ей успевает стать довольно неловко, настолько, что он чувствует это между ними. Он слегка встряхивается, полуулыбаясь: ситуация все же не слишком привычна ей, она смущается. Но он настолько хорош для неё…  
— Я дура, да?  
Даже это жалкое выражение лица нравится ему в данный момент.  
— Ты очень красивая, — искренне говорит он. — Просто неожиданно.  
— А это и не должно быть ожидаемым.  
Номер им отдают без вопросов, он маленький и душный, и Йоджи открывает окно, запуская прохладный вечер внутрь. Она смущается совсем сильно: зачем проявила инициативу, подает голос:  
— Возможно, я всё испортила? Если так, ты…  
Он качает головой и улыбается. Берет за руку и целует. Пока что в щеку, разве они спешат… Девчонка в руках млеет: ей хотелось бы большего, и это видно по прикрытым глазам, закушенным губам, румянцу. Он читал очень много, чтобы понять вот эти все реакции и чтобы правильно ответить. Это похоже на игру, на битву, только для победы нужно не делать неожиданных атак, а напротив — удовлетворять каждое ожидание партнера. Он не знает, что такое любовь, что она значит, но хотел бы ощутить себя любимым, увидеть, что это за зверь, с чем его едят…  
Девчонка смелеет, обводит пальцами его уши, путается в длинных волосах.  
— Ты мне нравишься, — шепчет она, и его наполняет что-то непонятное.  
— За что?  
— Ты мне нравишься потому, что это ты, — полуулыбается, смеется, и он не очень понимает: это называется «схлестнуться с достойным соперником» или же так и должно быть? Будто тонкие лианы слабых цепей опутали его изнутри, сжимают, но не больно, скорее — просто для контроля, для того, чтобы он осознал свое подчинение кому-то другому. Ему приятно.  
Она касается его губ своими — мягкими, томными, юркий язычок открывает путь в его рот, и ему щекотно и странно от осознания щекотки.  
— Я сейчас рассмеюсь, — растерянно бросает он, двинув ушками, и она удивляется и умиляется одновременно:  
— А я думала, они только для антуража… А ты и вправду… Но если не хочешь — не будем, необязательно идти до конца…  
— А я хочу, — решает он. — Я хочу с тобой всё. Научи меня всему, что знаешь сама.  
Блондин внезапно понимает, что она на несколько лет старше: не восемнадцать, как говорила, еще лет пять между ними, скорее всего, есть. Она совсем не против, она наслаждается и своими действиями, и его попытками, и от странных прикосновений он будто выходит в подсистему, состоящую из созвездий и галактик, в бесконечность, чувствует щекотку, напряжение и тепло внутри, разрядку, и это единственное тепло, которое он может чувствовать.  
— Тебя хоть не убьют дома за ушки? — шепчет она, склоняясь перед решающим мигом.  
Он любуется ей как скульптурой: белая кожа похожа на книжные листы и фарфор, а на ощупь — чуть влажная, мягкая приятная текстура, изгибы сочные, не скрытые ничем, никакой одежды не осталось — вся на полу небольшой комнатки, и волосы льются непослушной волной из приподнятых рук. Он любуется и радуется этому чувству. Решающий миг наступает — Йоджи резко надавливает на её бедра, выдыхает: внутри неё так узко, так влажно, и, кажется, так же тепло. Он ощущает ток её крови, мерное покачивание на нём, не вверх-вниз, как когда-то они смотрели по телеку ночью, а вперед-назад, и это убаюкивает, успокаивает, он безумно устал, но приятной усталостью, и одновременно — он полон сил, ему хочется показать ей что-то похожее на самое красивое, что он когда-то видел, и он четче слушает её организм, скользя пальцами то тут, то там, словно пытаясь ухватить за хвост солнечного зайца, и, кажется, ему удается. Сердцебиение громче, как и дыхание, сдавленные всхлипы, похожие на плач, его пальцы на её бедрах, будто новая композиция, будто фотография, не дать уйти, не дать вырваться…  
Он понимает, что мало чего добьется так, и валит на спину, с азартом взрыкивая. Она смеется и тут же охает, выдыхает медленно, начинает расслабляться, разгоняться с каждым его толчком, подвывать, и он чувствует, будто едет на гоночной машине, на скоростном поезде, где все зависит от его управления. Он чувствует кочки и мягкие округлости под руками, видит, как на чужой коже появляются укусы, и в какой-то момент понимает: сорвется! больше не может, и застывает перед пропастью, сжимая в руках податливое подрагивающее тело девчонки-девушки-женщины, его напарницы, машины, дающей адреналин и опустошение.  
— Да ты талант, — смущенно шепчет она, натягивая одеяло. — Я бы даже не поверила, что это первый раз, если бы не…  
— Не «что»?  
Она протягивает пушистое ушко, на котором нет ни следа заколок или чего-то подобного, и он изумленно бросается к зеркалу. Второе ушко отваливается по дороге, а он стоит растерянный и голый.  
— Я выгляжу таким взрослым…  
Она встает с постели в легком одеяле и обнимает его.  
— Так и есть. Ты стал взрослым, Йоттян.


	2. Любовь в боевой паре

Нацуо не всегда помнил себя. Он не особо задумывался над тем — что значит быть собой. Зачем? Если ты существуешь, значит, что это уже ты. Зачем быть целеустремленно кем-то: собой или не собой? А если не собой, то кем? И зачем?  
Как он встретился со своей Жертвой, он помнит хорошо. Открытая «мамой» Система полыхнула на него каким-то ощущением, которое он так и не понял, а потом он почувствовал, как остался с источником ощущения наедине. Источник смотрел большими глазами, в которых не было ни капли испуга, только интерес, живой и неподдельный.  
— То есть это ты — мой Боец?  
— А ты — тот, кого называют Жертвой?  
— Ты тот, кто только для меня?  
— Ты тот, кто нужен мне?  
Руки синхронно потянулись к чужим лицам:  
— А ты похож на меня.  
— Ты такой же, как я.  
— Текстура мягкая.  
— И у тебя.  
Они решились соприкоснуться ладонями и увидели, что на обоих засиял знак. Ноль.  
Они вернулись в реальность, и «мама» закричала, захлопала в ладоши, обрадовалась. Эксперимент прошел успешно.  
Нацуо не мог видеть себя без Йоджи. Они всегда были вместе, всегда взаимодействовали, даже когда были не рядом, и потому сейчас, когда Жертва прикрыла связь почти полностью, чуть ли не до разрыва, ему было очень плохо. Он хотел даже позвонить Нагисан и спросить, что же делать, однако спохватился вовремя, только взяв телефон в руку: подставлять своего Йоджи не хотелось еще больше. Потому он позвонил по неожиданному номеру.  
— Привет, Рицка-кун. Занят?  
Что-то в обычно нагловатом и вальяжном голосе насторожило брюнета. Он как раз вышел от психотерапевта, голова была полна размышлений, однако это отступило на второй план.  
— Что случилось?  
— Мне плохо. Я не понимаю, что со мной, я не знаю, что делать.  
— Что случилось?  
— Мне… Плохо.  
Он не мог передать словами это состояние, потому что было слишком странно и необычно. Слишком страшно. Будто находишься в полной темноте, и сердце быстро стучит, и задыхаешься от ужаса — ты беспомощен, не можешь пошевелиться, тебя словно держит тягучий липкий кисель.  
Когда Рицка вышел из автобуса, Нацуо уже стоял на остановке. Каштановые волосы были неестественно спутаны, а в глазах отражалась натуральная незамутненная паника. Парень насторожился.  
— Что-то определенно случилось. Расскажи.  
Тот помотал головой.  
— Рассказывай! — прикрикнул Рицка, потому что не понимал, как еще можно растормошить впавшего в панику Бойца.  
— Позови Агацуму. Пожалуйста. Пойдем в Систему, но я не хочу драться. Но я не могу быть здесь.  
Рубленые, короткие фразы, отстраненные, тихие. Непривычное «пожалуйста» от дерзкого Нацуо Сагана. «Я не могу быть здесь». Может быть в системе. Очень странно.  
Соби активировал Систему очень быстро, только взглянув на «потерпевшего».  
— Покажи имя, — сразу начал блондин.  
Чужой Боец открыл его, отнимая руку от груди. Имя просвечивалось едва-едва.  
— Вы поссорились. Он оборвал связь. Верно?  
Тот кивнул:  
— Не оборвал, прикрыл чуть ли не до конца. Оставил ниточку, но мне и с этим… Мне мало… Пожалуйста, помогите мне…  
Рицка шокированно сглотнул, наблюдая, как глаза Нуля, того, кто не должен чувствовать холода, жары и прочих ощущений, которые могли бы помешать в достижении цели, наполняются лишней влагой. Это нельзя было назвать слезами. Нацуо судорожно вдохнул, происходящее не вписывалось в ожидания и поведение, и он не знал, ничего не знал, и в голове набатом било две мысли.  
«Помогите! Всё кончено».  
— Стой, — холодно начал Соби. — Ты сейчас растворишься, расплавишь сам себя. Подожди.  
— У меня исчезает имя…  
— Значит, ваша связь слабеет.  
— Но…  
— Прекрати истерику! — рыкнул Агацума, и Нацуо Саган осел на пол и расплакался.  
«Затем-то я и закричал», — успокоил мужчина своего Жертву по связи. — «Ему сейчас нужно это».  
«Что именно?» — недоумевал Рицка.  
«Почувствовать себя не персонажем, а человеком».  
— Лучше? Теперь можешь говорить, в чем дело?  
— Он отстранился от меня. Он закрывался довольно долгое время, и я пытался залезть в эту щелочку в двери, пытался не выходить, а он отталкивал, и я вроде как оттолкнулся, а он разозлился, но разве не этого он сам хотел?  
— Не этого, — мягко начал Соби. — Он этого не хотел. Он просто хотел побыть один по каким-то причинам. Ты мешал ему, но сейчас… Вы не намного различаетесь по силе, чтобы в одностороннем порядке разорвать или ослабить Связь. Значит, ты и сам захотел этого — где-то в глубине души.  
— Не может быть, не…  
— Все может быть — хотя бы потому, что вы живые и мыслящие, а потому — не всесильные, Нацуо Саган. Ты приревновал его к каким-то делам, он разозлился, потому что ты зашел на территорию его интересов. И он ударил тебя. На самом деле — ты это даже заслужил.  
— Чем?  
— Ты не понимал его. Ты не видел в последнее время в нем человека: только «свою половину», только «свою миссию». Вот и получил ты, Ноль, по заслугам. Он, кстати, тоже может получить: если ты не перестанешь раскачивать вашу связь, она порвется. Он получит откатом.  
— Я не хочу этого, — подобрался парень. — Мне сложно действовать так, чтобы это было правильно, и я не умею данных вещей. Я не понимаю людей, и не очень хочу понимать, но если я не понимаю и свою Жертву…  
— Идиот, — вздохнул Соби. — Я мог бы рассказать тебе, каким образом укрепить Связь, но что-то не особо хочу…  
— Каким?  
— Прежде всего, Ноль, перестань принимать того, кто рядом, за волшебное лекарство. Он тебя не вылечит, ты должен сделать это сам. Он и сам должен пройти некоторую часть пути независимо от тебя: если вы не расстанетесь, станете крепче — вместе. Если расстанетесь — все равно станете, и ты ничего не теряешь, кроме Системы и заблуждений.  
— Я не понимаю…  
— Рицка, извини.  
Соби ласково вытолкнул его из Системы: «Я все объясню потом, мой хороший».  
— Знаешь, что бывает, когда один сильнее другого? Ты видел мои шрамы?  
Синие глаза слегка заволокло чем-то темным.  
— Это — установление Связи. От слабого, кто имеет право, к сильному, кто не имеет никаких прав. Это связало нас — настолько долго, насколько захотел тот, кто имеет права. Он получил власть надо мной таким образом, как его научили, и я не сброшу этот груз даже с помощью Рицки, но это мой путь и моя игра. А твоя, конечно, будет легче — если сравнивать с моей, и я научу тебя.  
Он забормотал какое-то заклинание, но с первых же моментов Нацуо начал не понимать ни слова. Вроде бы и родной язык, но нет, в нем грохот камня и звон цепей, томление капли закончившегося дождя, срывающейся с листа. Младший Боец почувствовал эту самую каплю на своей руке, почувствовал холод, ветер, кружащий осенние листья, изменившуюся погоду вокруг. Его передернуло: то есть — он почувствовал, ощутил, принял это ощущение.  
— Ты правильно меня боишься. Это называется одиночный режим. Против Пары я слабее, но против одного Бойца… Без удерживающего меня поводка Связи, без сдерживающего фактора гуманизма Рицки… Ты должен почувствовать боль. Ты должен понять — как это. Тебя, скорее всего, шокирует это, но ты обязан. Ты станешь сильнее. У тебя есть Связь, но только с Жертвой — не с собой.  
— Повернув время вспять, чашка целой вновь станет, в первый раз окружат…  
— Перестань!  
— Болью станет цунами, непреложный обет грубой связью нарушен, то, что создано было, обрети Душу!  
Нацуо задохнулся. Будто в первый раз дышать — ощущать всё это — в коленках какая-то дрожь — сердце… болит? — слишком много всего, шум, запахи, мысли, сколько, что это… Нить ощущением покоя поманила за собой:  
— Не смей! — громовой бас Администратора Системы испугал её. — Открывай глаза, трус!  
Глаза приоткрылись. Вокруг было ничто. Белое и чистое — блаженное — невинное — ничто.  
— Вот это и есть ты.  
Он представил, но перед ним не нарисовался четкое изображение, лишь слабый контур.  
— А представь его.  
Он представил себе свою Жертву, и тот почему-то заиграл всеми красками и объёмом, порываясь смеяться и делать что-то, например, тянуться за банкой газировки…  
— Как ты хочешь удержать настолько сильное, будучи слабым?  
— А…  
— Хочешь посмотреть?  
И он увидел, как темноволосый парень — одними же контурами — грубо рассекает мягкий холст из слоновой кости: терновые ветви, издевательские слова, презрение, страх, тепло крови и металлический вкус. «Возлюбленный»…  
— Этого хватило, чтобы наиграться и бросить меня в того, кто по мнению него, был еще слабее. Отдать тому, кто не сможет меня удержать и отдаст при первой возможности.  
— Он не такой…  
— Возможно — скорее всего, — усмехнулся Администратор. — Пока что проверять не надо, и я не хочу. Ты должен установить связь с собой. Научиться рисовать себя, ведь ты никогда и не умел. Начнем?  
— А у меня есть выбор? — невесело посмотрел на него Нацуо, и контуры стали четче.  
— Естественно, нет.  
Когда они вернулись из странного места _вне_ Системы и этого мира, Рицка весь извелся и начал читать Нишце, до которого раньше не доходили ни руки, ни желание. В Систему Соби войти он, конечно, мог, но там было пусто, и Рицка сделал пометку разобраться с этим всем. Фонарь светил довольно тускло, и он, вздыхая, закрыл книгу.  
— Ну где же ты…  
Словно в ответ Боец появился. На его руках кулем свисал другой Боец.  
— Что…  
— Ты узнаешь, но потом, мой хороший. А сейчас… Идем домой к этому дурачку, Рицка-кун. Я не выдержу до нашего дома, слишком затратный режим.  
Сил Соби Агацумы хватило ровно на то, чтобы опустить на одну из кроватей Нацуо Сагана и прижаться к Рицке на другой.  
— Я сделаю всё, что ты захочешь, — словно заклинание, пробормотал он, засыпая.  
— Отдыхай, — Рицка не любил приказывать, но сейчас не смог удержаться.  
Нервное напряжение отпустило со временем и его, и мальчик присоединился ко сну своего Бойца.

Нацуо открыл глаза будто в первый раз после рождения.  
— Где я?  
Обвел взглядом комнату — блондин что-то самозабвенно рисовал в своем блокноте, разложив по полу акварельные карандаши, издалека — нежное буйство красок.  
Прислушался к ощущениям. Все было не так уж и плохо.  
На месте Связи что-то ныло, тянущая боль, терпимая.  
— Мы остановили процесс распада?  
— Посмотри на свою метку, — не отрываясь, ответили ему.  
Метка была восстановлена интересным образом.  
— Что я сделал?  
— Обрел связь с собой посредством боли. Я думал, ты всего лишь высечешь свое имя поверх, но ты поступил радикальнее.  
На месте метки был свежий розовый шрам. Будто металлический прут пронзил руку тогда, когда Нацуо не помнил себя.  
— Это были ножницы. Ты выхватил из ниоткуда ножницы и с размаху вонзил в руку. К счастью, Административная Подсистема позволяет поправлять реальность в себе, потому я заживил твою рану, сместил её с важных сухожилий, иначе бы твоя ладонь сейчас болталась кровоточащей тряпочкой. На себе не работает, в автономном режиме — тоже. Обязательно, чтобы рядом был кто-то, могущий дать энергию на осуществление преобразования.  
Он провел пальцем по грубоватой келоидной поверхности.  
— Похоже, кстати, еще и на ожог, наверное, они были раскаленными. Ты в процессе так кричал, что я чуть не оглох, но это нормально.  
— Как ты их вытащил?  
— Как только ты потерял сознание, они исчезли сами.  
— Спасибо.  
— Будешь должен, — загадочно улыбнулся Агацума. — Лучше ведь?  
Тот кивнул.  
— Помирись с ним. Он может не заметить, что с тобой произошло, но помирись. Вы нужны друг другу.  
— Я… был неправ.  
— Он — тоже, но любовь — не о правде, не об алгоритмах и четкости. Ты её не оцифруешь, не придашь четкую и однозначную форму слов. Любовь — это поток, чувство, беспомощность, обрыв линии и начало чего-то нового.  
— Зачем ты мне это говоришь?  
— Потому что ты еще не понимаешь, что что-то началось.  
— Я приготовил завтрак, — вошел с подносом Рицка. — Покушай, тебе надо набраться сил.  
— Спасибо, — слабо улыбнулся Нацуо в ответ.  
— Ох, у вас тут вечеринка?  
Йоджи вернулся. Вид у него был цветущий и пахнущий, и…  
— В смысле?! — подскочил на месте его Боец. — Ты — и без ушек? Ты вообще как… Что?  
— Ну, как-то так, — почесал в затылке тот. — Так получилось.  
— Вот об этом я и говорил, — проронил Соби. — Идем, мой хороший, нам больше нечего тут делать.  
— Эй, так нечестно, я же только пришел!  
— Вот и разруливай свои проблемы сам, — холодно улыбнулся ему блондин, обнимая Рицку и закрывая за собой дверь.  
— Что происходит, Нацуо? — улыбнулся ему Йоджи.  
— Я не знаю.  
Рана запульсировала, заныла. От неожиданности он выдохнул.  
— Что произошло вчера вечером? — спросил он, смотря в глаза своей бесстыжей Жертве.  
— Я… Нашел частичный ответ на свои вопросы. И кого-то большего, чем друга.  
— Кого-то лучше меня?  
— Я не знаю, лучше ли она тебя, но у неё интерес к моему вопросу, а у тебя его нет…  
— Что за вопрос?.. — что-то щелкнуло в голове Бойца.  
— Что такое любовь?  
Он почувствовал злость.  
— Любовь — это связь, Йоджи. Разве ты не ощущаешь этого?  
— Нет, это не так! Не только она…  
— И именно поэтому ты мучил меня все это время?.. Только из-за того, что тебе захотелось эксперимент провести?  
— Я не хотел тебя впутывать, ты ведь…  
— Если ты поссоришься со мной, мы не будем лучшей парой. Если мы поссоримся, Нагиса будет ругаться долго и нудно. Если это произойдет — возможен разрыв Связи, а после того тебе можно будет стать Жертвой того, кто будет после меня, он-то будет идеально подобранным по параметрам, которые были упущены при моем подборе, а мне что? Что мне делать дальше без тебя?  
Он машинально почесал свежий шрам и поморщился. Шрам все еще ныл.  
— Зачем ты так, дурак? — коснулся его щеки этот новый Йоджи. — Я никуда не денусь, да и ты не должен. Что случилось?  
— Я не чувствовал Связь, а теперь чувствую боль, — констатировал факт Боец. — Это странно.  
— Что?! Ты чувствуешь…  
— Да, это так. Это было единственным способом прийти в себя.  
— Покажи мне это! Будь со мной!  
В голове щелкнуло еще что-то.  
— Нет.  
Он начал осознавать, что почти никогда не рассматривал себя в отрыве от Жертвы. Для него имела значение только Связь, только это единственное он ценил. Ему нравилось жить: вкусно есть, спать, играть, драться, но не нравилось много думать над этим всем. Над всеми этими чувствами, ощущениями — зачем, они ж Нули, зачем им эта мура? И вот — здравствуйте, снизу постучали.  
— Я не нужен тебе, Йоджи, и…  
— Да что ты такое говоришь?!  
Он отвел взгляд, не шевелясь во встряхивающих руках парня без ушек.  
«Это называется «ревность»?» — с удивлением подумал Жертва и аккуратно отпустил свою драгоценную ношу по направлению к кровати. Тот неуклюже плюхнулся на неё. Ушки вздрогнули, когда он положил руку на плечо их обладателя, но почему-то Йоджи знал, что теперь делать с Нацуо: таким беззащитно-ревнующим и бесконечно милым для него (хотя, скорее всего, больше никому на планете не покажется милым плечистый грустный бездельник).  
— Поделись со мной. Пожалуйста.  
— Я хочу побыть один.  
Связь резонировала Йоджи в метку.  
— Нет, не хочешь. Я все равно не отпущу тебя. Я хочу быть только твоим.  
— Я хочу быть только своим.  
— Ты хочешь плакать. Значит, я приказываю: плачь.

В Системе, когда они были рядом, теперь шел дождь. Йоджи называл это фишечкой: они ведь Нули, они, в отличии от других, ничего не чувствуют. Нацуо теперь не разговаривал во время Боя — было сложно собрать себя в руки от боли, пронзающей возобновленную метку. Он не закрывался — его эмоции и так отключило. Было бесполезно метаться по пустой головушке, но канал Связи стал широким, как никогда, и Жертва теперь не боялся обрыва.  
Боец ушел в себя.  
Механически сражаясь, делая все, что ему скажут, он отчаянно пытался найти и восстановить то, что когда-то было им. Теперь он понимал Рицку на все невозможные проценты: легче делать это, когда под рукой воспоминания, но у них не было фотографий, не было информации о том, кто они были до того. Все стерто до такой степени, будто Нагиса взяла материал для собственного эксперимента из воздуха. По тестам он показывал свои средние результаты, и она злилась, грозясь заменить его кем-то иным, однако было некем, и третью пару Нулей делать ей не слишком хотелось — пока эксперимент не провалился полностью.  
Йоджи было неинтересно.  
Это было понятно: у Йоджи было то, что он может назвать собой, тот, кем он мог бы быть в другой жизни без магии, а у Нацуо — нет, потому Жертва не понимал Бойца так, как сытый не может понять голодного. Впрочем, до того Боец так же не понимал Жертву. Один — один.  
Йоджи было неинтересно, потому он оставил его наедине со страхами и кошмарами.  
Теперь Йоджи липнет, но ему все так же неинтересно.  
Что-то произошло с партнером по эксперименту, и Жертва ушел оттуда. Ничего, от Бойца тоже скоро уйдет.  
Он отчаянно искал ответы и не находил. Он не хотел поверить в то, что он — это вот та субстанция, которая безразлична к собственному смыслу жизни, а любит лишь развлекаться. Рицка говорил ему, что и это — нормально. Ничего страшного, что ты пока не нашел предназначение, если ты хоть куда-то направляешься, а не разрушаешь себя, как всегда. Но он был бы и рад все разрушить, если бы видел смысл.  
Йоджи берет за руку. Йоджи обнимает сам. Йоджи стал после потери ушек тактильным, как никогда. Он все еще вроде бы надеется, что тот оттает, и отголоски надежды — то, что дает ему жить. Но зачем?  
Он может отдать ему тело, душу и все, что видит, больше неважно.  
Йоджи умеет целовать теперь. Понимает, куда нужно бить и давить, чтобы Нацуо стал отзывчивее, чтобы оболочка — тело — задыхалось и звенело, и чтобы в ушах звенело, чтобы мир осыпался осколками. Йоджи знает, что нужно сказать Нагисе, чтобы та всего лишь махнула на утрату ушек и у Бойца. Йоджи вертит его, словно куклу, а он потихоньку угасает, потому что не видит смысла ни в чем и ни в ком. Он — лишь проводник силы слов Жертвы, их подпитка.  
Показатели падают, Нагиса ругается.  
Йоджи не понимает, в чем дело.  
— Почему все пошло не так? — спрашивает у него Жертва, не ожидая ответа. Тот пожимает плечами.  
Нацуо уже понял, что нет дела до «так» или «не так». У него задача — запереться в своей голове и больше не выходить, составляя из кубиков то, что является «собой».  
— Ты так ничего не добьешься… — берет его за руки Жертва. — Откройся. Это приказ.  
Он не хочет подчиняться приказам, вот просьбу послушал бы, но это последняя капля, и Связь пульсирует до боли, а затем исчезает. Совсем.


	3. Любовь в боевой паре и вне её

Девушка в майке на пару размеров больше смотрела на него как на идиота.  
— Нет, спасибо.  
— То есть ты говоришь, что потерял своего напарника, и теперь хочешь забрать мою девушку? Кто тебе позволит? — ядовито улыбнулась вторая. — Мы же потому и ушли, чтобы она подавилась вами…  
— Ага, и тут что-то пошло не так, и ты пришел за помощью? Создавайте третьих Нулей с мамочкой, будете первой боевой тройкой…  
Девушки засмеялись.  
Нацуо ушел куда-то в ночь. Не взял с собой ничего — «нужно проветриться», и исчез, будто его съели.  
Иногда Связь вибрировала на кончиках пальцев, только и всего, показать: «Я еще жив».  
Йоджи никогда бы не подумал, что умеет волноваться.  
«Только вернись, и я тебе покажу!»  
«Только вернись, и ты у меня попляшешь!»  
«Только вернись, и мы попляшем вместе»  
«Только вернись, и…»  
Боец не возвращался.  
Нагиса ругалась сначала, а потом загорелась каким-то другим проектом, нашла других подопытных кроликов, пристроив Жертву в обыкновенную школу. Йоджи никогда не чувствовал себя более одиноко.  
Он понял, что любовь невозможно понять вот так, её надо только прожить.

-…Итак, образ!  
У некоторых взрослых безухих Бойцов — хотя кто бы уже говорил об этом… — внутри Административной подсистемы прорезался восхитительный командный рык. У некоторых молодых и зеленых сразу возникал образ злого бульдога, хотя на самом деле это был довольно добрый человек, которого когда-то поставили в неловкие обстоятельства.  
— Отвлекаешься!  
Это как ледяная плеть — больно, но мимолетно, все проходит. Для подходящего воздействия хороший Мастер все пробует на себе, потому что сразу на подопечном легко ошибиться, а здесь — тем более здесь — ошибаться нельзя. Здесь нет имен, есть только образы. Он чувствует Администратора ощущениями, будто воду, будто морозный воздух. Порыв ветра. Себя же он чувствует камнем. «Это временно», — говорит Администратор, когда они выходят, и готовит ему какао. Это почти как ритуал, нечто, что не было дано близкими, нечто, в чем он обретает ощущение дома. Смешно — почему именно этот напиток? Почему не сам блондин?  
Потому что запечатлеваться на живые существа нельзя. От этого ты теряешь себя.  
Агацума отлично объясняет, на примерах, на живом кино из собственных ощущений тогда, и Нацуо внимательно слушает: старший прошел этот путь самостоятельно, а он всего лишь ученик, с которым делятся болезненным опытом, чтобы он не ощущал на своей шкуре. Нацуо все понимает, и когда чувствует приближение Йоджи — его тоску и грусть, меланхолию, — он убегает. Слишком рано, чтобы из этого вышло что-то хорошее.  
Не то, что ему не жалко свою Жертву — сердце будто обливается холодным потом, когда он думает о Йоджи.  
— Ты слишком добрый, — бросает ему Агацума, и в подсистеме выращивает тому клыки, встав на место собственного учителя, который показывал щенку его место. — Как ты можешь быть таким наивным?  
— Но Рицка…  
— У него свой путь, а таким, как мы, нужно идти иначе.  
И он куда-то идет, а затем понимает:  
— Хватит.  
Административная подсистема замирает. Он открывает глаза — все похоже на желе, но и на хрусталь одновременно, слишком светло, какое-то невероятное чувство. Соби улыбается ему — потому что он нарисовал себя, научился делать это осознанно и разумно.  
Это больше, чем росчерк воображаемой ручки на воображаемом листе.  
Люди живут, даже не задумываясь о том, кто и что они есть. Люди живут — называя этим словом свое бессмысленное существование, в котором они застряли как белка в колесе, они надеются, что это придаст им значимость в собственных глазах, но на самом деле это еще больше принижает их, делает похожими на животных. Кошка тоже живет — в меру своих умственных способностей, ей незачем думать, кто она и что тут делает: она всего лишь делает то, что может. Убивает голубей для пропитания и забавы, вылизывает лапы, чешет себя за ухом — её «жизнь» обусловлена телесными позывами, как и жизнь тех, кто называет себя людьми чисто потому, что по умолчанию относятся к данному биологическому виду, ничего для этого не делая.  
Важно осознать себя.  
Кто ты есть — человек или исполняемая тобой функция?  
Нравишься ли ты себе даже тогда, когда ты по функциям близок к нулю? Нравишься ли ты себе как Ноль, когда ты не на дне, но пуст, делая что-то для того, что потом обращается в ничто?  
Все обратится в ничто: и деньги, и связи, и то, что ты напишешь, однако…  
Пока ты жив, если ты сам не обратился в ничто, если ты понимаешь, какой ты без прикрас и социальных масок — ты не исчезнешь полностью, не растворишься в ком-то.  
Ты не красивая девушка, если всё твое представление о себе заключается во мнениях окружающих о тебе.  
Ты не можешь быть умным сам по себе, если не осознаешь свой ум как постоянно развивающуюся реку знаний и умений, если думаешь, что твой разум — константа, и с этим ничего не поделать.  
Ты не можешь быть собой, если ты — это всего лишь набор мнений и подстроек под — неважно, насколько они были бы близки тебе — окружающих. Если ты только подстраиваешься, тебе никогда не настроить себя.  
Если ты не осознаешь, не примешь того, кто ты есть сейчас — с шероховатостями и выбоинами, тебе не настроить себя на то, кем ты хочешь быть. Без себя настоящего ты не выстроишь отношений. Никаких — они все равно кончатся.  
И Нацуо улыбается в ответ Соби.  
Он может играть всерьез, он может уклоняться и выстоять, он может все, что захочет — не с первого раза, не идеально, но кому нужны те идеалы, если у тебя есть ты сам? Но одному играть скучно, потому хочется познать кого-то еще, не придуманного, не тот идеал, который возможно есть в том, кто тебе интересен, а другого человека, как он есть — со своими колдобинами и обрывами. И он чувствует, что готов увидеться с Жертвой. Он Боец, и они должны быть вместе, ведь между ними Связь, их связывает их Магия, но, кроме того, он человек, а потому ему хочется понять того, кто ему дорог. Эти эмоции идут откуда-то из глубины, превращаясь в чувства, и ему немного страшно, но в то же время спокойно: он знает Йоджи как пять пальцев и одновременно не знает его вообще.  
Ему хочется, а значит — он должен. Должен самому себе.

Блондину на уроках довольно скучно. Он обводит мутным взглядом доску, пытаясь вникнуть в набор символов на доске, и зевает украдкой, потому что это совсем не весело, в этом нет ничего хорошего или полезного для обычной жизни, а связывать жизнь с какой-то там алгеброй он не намерен. На сердце какая-то морось, будто в их Системе в последние разы. Он не то, что чувствует, но предчувствует для себя нечто странное, но почему-то он устал и хочется только спать.  
В окне пасмурно — почти что такая же морось, но он замечает какой-то силуэт у школьных ворот. Силуэт стоит в футболке и играет в ПСП, совершенно бессовестно мозоля глаза. И он рассматривает того, кто нагло отсутствует уже некоторое время, до самого звонка, а затем незаметно уходит с занятий.  
— Ты вернулся… — растерянно тянет ему, и тот улыбается так, будто хочет сказать какую-то каверзу, убирая консоль в карман. — Где ты пропадал?  
— Я искал.  
— Нашел?  
— Ага.  
Он смотрит прямо в глаза и внезапно шлюз Связи прорывает, он открывается так резко, что Йоджи судорожно выдыхает: от нахлынувших эмоций почти больно, слишком светло, слишком ярко, слишком близко, и Нацуо подхватывает его, придерживает, прижимает к себе.  
— Чего же ты… — утешающе гладит по голове, и Жертва понимает, что зря искал что-то, не видя того, что нужно, прямо под боком.  
Он не может назвать или объяснить это, просто не может оторвать глаз от своего Бойца — он будто искрится невидимой магией, и сердце бьется быстрее, одновременно передавая покой и умиротворение. Он не хочет делать с ним то, что отняло ушки, но хочет прижаться губами, попробовать каждую грань, ведь такого Нацуо он совсем не знает, даже не представлял, что тот может быть таким…  
— Я теперь всегда таким буду, бака, — усмехается тот в ответ на чужие мысли, и Йоджи прячется от этого взгляда, обнимая его, положив голову на плечо. В Нацуо есть теперь что-то более взрослое, магнетическое, и… Он может быть жестоким с ним? Чужая жестокость, как и собственная, никогда его не пугала, наоборот, заводила злое веселье, однако это было настолько глубоко, насколько вообще можно было — где-то на самом дне сердца, и не кто-либо, а тот, кто нужен ему настолько, что больно дышать.  
— Это пройдет, глупый, — мимолетный испуг, — но менее интересно нам не станет.  
Он не хочет задавать ему странные и смущающие вопросы типа «А ты не обидишь меня?», «А ты не обиделся?», «Что теперь будет?», но Нацуо чувствует эту тревожность и обнимает крепче, ласково гладя по спине.  
— Я не сделаю с тобой ничего, чего ты не сможешь пережить. Все будет в порядке.  
И эта банальность почему-то успокаивает Йоджи, дарит надежду на будущее, ощущение, что всё у них только начинается. А что такое любовь...  
А любовь — это жизнь, которая прожита с осознанием и радостью от каждого дня. И неважно — в Боевой паре ты или нет, если между вами рукотворная обыденная магия.


End file.
